A Fateful Errand
by Roxius
Summary: Gokudera realizes something shocking about himself...he's in love with Bianchi! This fic takes place sometime after the main story. Warning: stepsibling incest! GokuBia if 'Bia' is abbreveated from 'Bianchi.


_Gokudera was playing with some of his action figures in his room when Bianchi suddenly walked in. In her hands was plate of ordinary looking cookies, but Gokudera knew right away that normal cookies didn't have a green neon glow to them._

_"Hello, Gokudera-kun," Bianchi said quietly, "Would you like a cookie?" As she held the plate out in front of him, Gokudera stood up and slowly began to back away. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and groaned, "N-No thanks, Bianchi-chan. I...I don't think I feel too well...I don't think I should eat anything at the moment..."_

_Bianchi nodded and put the plate down on a nearby desk. She slowly walked up to Gokudera and asked, "I find that quite strange, Gokudera-kun. You were fine just a moment ago, I believe..." Gokudera waved his hands around wildly and cried, "W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? STOP SAYING SUCH CRAZY-"_

_Suddenly, something happened that Gokudera never expected. Once she was close enough, Bianchi bent forward and kissed Gokudera lightly on the cheek. "That was a 'get-well-soon' kiss," Bianchi replied quietly before turning around and leaving, but not before taking the cookies with her._

_Gokudera's cheeks were flushed and his heart was pounding against his chest. He just stood there in that corner, completely speechless..._

_

* * *

_

Gokudera awoke in a flash. His entire body was covered in cold sweat as he sat up in his bed. 'Why...why did I have to remember that?' Gokudera asked himself as he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

As he splashed water against his face, he began to think of Bianchi again. Although the thought of her caused him a slight discomfort, the stomach pains had really gone down during his years as Tsuna's subordinate. In fact, he felt oddly hot whenever she popped into his mind. He would begin to sweat and his heart would pound, just as it did all those years ago.

Realizing what these strange feelings might mean, Gokudera let out a sigh and sat down on the toliet seat. He buried his face into his hands and muttered, "What am I gonna do..." Letting out another sigh, Gokudera stood up and stared at himself in the mirror.

Gokudera gritted his teeth and said, 'I can't believe it. I think I'm in love...with Bianchi..."

* * *

The rest of the morning didn't go so well for poor Gokudera, either. Since he had discovered his newfound feelings for Bianchi, he was up all night. This resulted in him being cranky and irritable, even to the point of accidently threatening Tsuna himself. 

What made it worse was that he was assigned by Reborn to go with Bianchi and shop for food. "I think you two would make a powerful fighting duo so it would be best if you got used to working together..." Reborn had said, which Gokudera saw as nothing more thean a bunch of bullshit. 'That little bastard probably already knows I like Bianchi!' Gokudera thought furiously.

Still, Gokudera didn't want to anger a genius toddler with a rifle, so he reluctantly took the job with Bianchi. As they walked into the main city, Gokudera tried to keep any eye contact with his step-sister to a minimum. That all changed however when Bianchi said, "You know, Gokudera, you're really sweet..."

Gokudera's entire face turned crimson red as he replied, "W-W-What do you m-mean?" "Well, I never expected you to agree to accompany me to the food store. After all, I was pretty sure you hated me..." Bianchi said with a faint smile.

Gokudera waved his arms around wildly and exclaimed, "THAT'S NOT TRUE! HOW CAN I HATE YOU? YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE STILL ALIVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOU'VE SAVED US?"

Bianchi blushed slightly and replied, "Please, Gokudera, you're just saying that..." Gokudera leaned in close, grabbed Bianchi's hands, and quietly said, "No, I'm not just saying that. Bianchi, you're...you're very special to me and..."

Gokudera couldn't take it anymore. Not even bothering to finish his sentence, he bent forward and kissed Bianchi on the lips. Instead of stopping it, Bianchi began to become of part of it. Soon, they were french-kissing in the middle of public.

It might have gone on a bit longer if a police man hadn't come in and asked them to please move along, but Gokudera was satisfied anyways. After buying the groceries and beginning their treck home, Bianchi turned to Gokudera and asked, "You know, I'm surprised you took so long to finally notice me, Gokudera. I mean, I was trying to make you jealous with Reborn and all..."

"Umm...how exactly would I be jealous if you went out with a one-year old? I would just see that as creepy..." Gokudera replied sheepishly. Bianchi giggled and wrapped her hand around her step-brother's.

As the sun began to set over them (it took quite awhile to buy all those groceries), Bianchi gave Gokudera a soft kiss on the lips and asked, "So...when should we tell them...boyfriend?"

Gokudera grinned and replied, "Well, I'm sure they'll be surprised enough to see us getting along..."


End file.
